


Sour Switch

by SmartieWrites



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta, このはな綺譚 | Konohana Kitan (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartieWrites/pseuds/SmartieWrites
Summary: Aihara Yuzu is a human who's in love with her sister. The other Yuzu is a fox in love with her co-worker. They live in two completely separate realities... Or, at least, they did.One day, both Yuzus wake up to find that they are not in their own bodies. It doesn't take long for everybody in each world to realize this switch. And they're all trying (some more than others) to figure out how to reverse this. They've got all the time in the world, but nobody wants to wait any longer. After all...They just want their Yuzu back.





	1. Lemon Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Two yuri anime. Two main characters named Yuzu. Come on, we all know this was bound to happen.
> 
> Key:  
> If it's in a citrus section, then "Yuzu" is referring to Aihara Yuzu.  
> If it's in a Konohana Kitan section, "Yuzu" is referring to the Yuzu from Konohana Kitan.  
> If they ever meet up, Aihara Yuzu will be called by her full name.

-=citrus=-

    Aihara Yuzu was pacing around her apartment. It was getting very late, and her sister still wasn't home. She also wasn't returning her calls. She found it very worrying. Mei is never late, usually, it's Yuzu who's always late. Her pacing ended up getting faster, and she was grabbing her phone tighter. The city outside of the windows was a dark blue, illuminated only by the quarter moon, quarter lights, and speeding cars. After a long while, Yuzu decided she should go look for Mei. Just as she was about to open the door, it opened itself. On instinct, she threw the item nearest to her (which was a stuffed teddy bear) at the intruder. The sudden guest grabbed the bear and threw it back.

"That's one way to greet me," Mei said to her sister.

"Ah, Mei!" Yuzu had said with an obvious amount of surprise. "You're home! What took you so long?"

Mei sighed, placed her bag on the kitchen counter, and told Yuzu about how she had just had the  _worst_ student council meeting in her life. "It felt like it dragged on forever," Mei said. "but all of what was being discussed was important so... I guess I can't complain." Mei stretched, then looked to her sister. "I think I'll call it a day."

That would probably be the best option for Yuzu to take as well. It was nearly midnight, and she planned to spend all of tomorrow hanging out with Matsuri and Harumi. "Yeah," Yuzu replied. "I think I will, too." She first went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. While she was in there, Harumi had suddenly sent her a text. It was a link to a video of a fight inside of the school that had gone viral recently. Yuzu had already seen it, but she didn't want to upset her friend. She just went along with it and pretended like she had never seen it before.

Next was the bedroom. There, she changed into her yellow polka-dot pyjamas. She thought she looked ridiculous in them, which is why she was thankful she only ever had to wear them during the night. After that, she plugged in her phone and set an alarm for tomorrow, 7:00 AM sharp. Then she went into bed and tucked herself under the blankets. The person to follow her final step was none other than her sister, Mei.

Even though they had shared a bed for a while now and were in a (secret!) relationship, she had still felt nervous when Mei would sleep in the same bed as her. It was just something she couldn't control. Mei had made Yuzu feel a lot of things she couldn't control.

As Mei drifted off into sleep, Yuzu realized that she should probably do so as well, instead of tossing and turning. She closed her eyes, and off she went.

*~Konohana Kitan~*

Yuzu and Satsuki both bowed their bodies to the couple that was walking away. "Goodbye, safe travels!" The attendants had said. When they were both standing up straight again, Satsuki put her hands on her hips. "I don't know about you," she said. "but for me, today was pretty tiring." Yuzu nodded her head. This wasn't the busiest Konohanatei has been, but it was still pretty active nonetheless. Yuzu wasn't tired, but that was to be a bit expected. Since she had grown up in the mountains, she had a lot of endurance and stamina.

Satsuki turned to the Ookami, who was passing by the doorway of the inn. "Anything else for tonight?" Satsuki asked. The Ookami thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Nope, that's all for today."  _Thank goodness..._ Satsuki mumbled under her breath. "Well then, I'm off to bed."

"I'll go as well." Yuzu had said without hesitation, following Satsuki to their room. When they had got there, they both changed into their night clothes. They had already both done their sanitary duties, so there was no need to do it all again.

Satsuki took no time to get all comfy and tucked in. Yuzu was still up, however. In fact, she was planning to go somewhere. "Hm?" Satsuki had noticed Yuzu was still up. "Aren't you gonna *yawn* go to sleep?"

"I will," Yuzu said. "However, I want to check something first."

Satsuki sighed. "Alright, just don't go to sleep too late."

"I won't." Yuzu said, slowly closing the door. After that, she went to the balcony that Kiri showed her during Yuzu's first day at Konohanatei. The view was always breathtaking, no matter the time of day. But there was something even more special about seeing it at night. Seeing the way the stars shone above the wide array of buildings, the orangish glow from the lanterns the people hung up, and the light the moon gave them. Yuzu had made herself a habit of coming up here every night to see the view. "Beautiful, isn't it?" the voice had startled Yuzu. Nobody was usually here this late except for her. It didn't take long for her to realize the voice belonged to Kiri. "There's just something about a nighttime landscape you can't beat." Kiri continued.

"Yeah," Yuzu said. "It really is amazing." The faint breeze of autumn had brushed past them. They both stayed silent for a bit, until Kiri broke it, asking, "You're getting really close to Satsuki, huh?"

That one question had made Yuzu lose her calm moment. Now, she was blushing and still trying to figure out why Kiri had asked that out of nowhere. Kiri just laughed and patted her on the head. "It's fine," Kiri said. "you don't have to answer that." Then she left, with Yuzu still standing there. Yuzu took one more look at the town, then went back to her and Satsuki's bedroom.

She tucked herself in and got all comfortable. "Goodnight, Satsuki." Yuzu said, quietly.

"Night, Yuzu," Satsuki replied. Yuzu jumped a bit, she hadn't realized Satsuki was still awake. Either way, she really needed sleep. So she closed her eyes, and let herself fall asleep.

*=citrus?=*

"Mmmmm..." Yuzu stretched out her arms like she always did when she woke up. "Ugh, what time is i... wait... MY ALARM!" She suddenly jumped up from her spot in a panic. Then she realized something was off... it was her voice! She sounded much younger than she usually did. "...or maybe I'm just tired."

When her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, however, she realized that her being tired wasn't her only problem. She was in a room she had never been in before. She started backing up, unsure of what to think of it. Suddenly, she felt something fluffy hit her back. She turned, assuming there was a person. Except there  _wasn't_ anybody there. When she reached around her back, there was something fluffy there. When she tried to pull it off, she only ended up hurting herself. She let out a small scream mixed of both pain and confusion.

"A tail?!" She asked herself. "When the fuck did I get a tail?!?... and these ears too???? Ugh..." Just then, a purple-haired kitsune had ran into the room. "Yuzu? Are you all right? I heard you scream."

Wait... How did...? "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" She asked, distrustingly. The purple-haired seemed confused, then angry. "Wha-... Is this some kind of game? We don't have time for games, we've got guests to attend to."

"Guests?" Yuzu said with a mix of confusion and anger. "Woah woah woah, slow down right there. I never applied for a summer job."

"Summer? It's autumn!"

"What? Since when?!? It was July when I fell asleep!"

The purple-haired put a hand on her own face, impatient. "You know what, I don't have time for this." She started walking away. "Come downstairs when you're done with this charade."

Yuzu wasn't going to do that. Instead, she was going to walk straight out of this building and go home. That's what she planned. She quickly realized she didn't even know where she was, or even how to get home. Another kitsune came strolling down the hallway with a broom, this time with pink hair. She stopped her when she caught up to her. "What is this place?" She asked the pink haired fox.

"Yuzu? Come on, you should know where we are," How did everybody know her name? "now let go of me. I've got important tasks to take care of." But Yuzu wouldn't let go. She was in a building she had never been in before, and she wanted some damn answers. "I said..." the fox continued, this time angrily. "...let... go!" This time, the fox swung her broom at Yuzu, but Yuzu caught it before it hit her.

The pink hair fox had a brief moment of surprise. Yuzu took that moment to take the broom, then hitting the pink hair with it. "Ouch! Hey!" This time, she dodged Yuzu's attack. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She dodged another attack, then cried out for help. " **Natsume!** " Hit again, but didn't stay down for long, and continued to cry out for help. " **Natsume! Satsuki! Kiri! Somebody!** " Suddenly, four different foxes had entered the hallway. The brown haired one stepped in first. "Yuzu? Why are you holding the broom lik-"

" _ **How the heck do all of you know my damn name?!?**_ " Yuzu screamed. This startled everybody in the hallway. "Where's Mei?"

"Mei?" The tall blonde fox asked. "Wait wait wait... what's your name?"

The purple hair fox from before had said, "Kiri, it's obviously-"

"Aihara Yuzu." Yuzu stated with strong determination. This startled everyone again. After a brief moment of silence, the purple hair fox finally spoke up.

" _Who?_ "


	2. Adaptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget the old key, that one was bad. Here's a better one:  
> Yuzu - Viewpoint of the Yuzu from Konohana Kitan  
> Aihara Yuzu - Self-explanatory

~~Yuzu~~

    Yuzu was scared for her life. Not only had she woken up to an extremely loud sound coming from an electronic device right next to her, but she also woke up next to some person she didn't even know. To make matters worse, she didn't even feel like she was in her own body. Now she was shaking a bit and surrounded by people she had never seen before. From what she could gather as the people were talking amongst themselves, the person with the long and dark hair is called Mei, the person with the pink hair and headphones is called Matsuri, and the person with the short and dark hair is called Harumi.

"Well, she doesn't seem like our Yuzu," Harumi said. "she's way too scared of absolutely nothing."

"It's got to be her," Matsuri replied. "She looks just like her and sounds just like her. I don't see how it could be anybody else."

"There is one way to figure it out. Completely foolproof. Watch." Harumi turned to Yuzu. "Yuzu, your makeup is coming off."

This didn't phase Yuzu in the slightest since she never wore makeup. After a brief moment of Harumi uncomfortably staring at her, Harumi says, "She's not freaking out. This can't be our Yuzu."

Mei sighed, then said with a stern voice that startled Yuzu, "Alright. We're not gonna get anywhere if we keep going back and forth like this. Let's just introduce ourselves, then we'll figure out the rest later." Then Mei turned to Yuzu with an outstretched hand. "Hello. My name is Aihara Mei, but you can just call me Mei."

Yuzu shyly shook Mei's hand, then replied with, "N...Nice to meet you, my name is Yuzu, and I work at Konohanatei."

"Kono... what?" Matsuri sounded confused. "That sounds like the name you'd give a building in an anime. Either way, my name is Matsuri." Matsuri gave herself a proud look. "And I'm the Yuzu of this world's favorite!"

Harumi smacked her in the back of the head. "Don't listen to her. She's not mentally sane. But I am, and my name is Harumi."

Yuzu was still cautious since nobody seemed to know why she was even here in the first place. She did, however, feel a bit safer now that everybody introduced themselves. At least, they didn't seem like a threat anymore. "It's nice to meet you all." Yuzu said.

"Now that we're all acquainted," Mei said. "Let's attempt to figure out what happened."

"I-I know my story probably won't be of much help, but..." Yuzu started. "Before I woke up this morning, I  _was_ at Konohanatei, and in my own body, at that..."

"Huh. Well if you're here, where's our Yuzu?" Matsuri asked.

"Wherever she is, I'm sure she's just fine," Harumi said. "I doubt she's running into any problem she can't handle."

"Wherever she is, she better not be causing any inconvenience," Mei stated. "Now let's go and check the computer, maybe we can find something about this on the internet."

Everybody agreed, then followed Mei. However, not long after they left the bedroom, Yuzu asked, "Um... what's the internet?"

==Aihara Yuzu==

Yuzu slammed her hands down on the table. "What do you mean you have no idea who I am?!?" She yelled. "I know for a fact I didn't come here on my own!"

The fox with the short and blonde hair (whose name was apparently Kiri) replied with, "That's it. None of us have ever heard of the Aihara family. In fact, from what it sounds like, you're from the other side."

Yuzu was confused but interested at the same time. "The other side? What do you mean by that?"

Kiri put the tip of her kiseru in her mouth. "It's not rare for humans from the other side to cross over to this plane, but switching bodies is completely new to me. As for what the other side is, it's basically what you call reality."

"So is this heaven?"

"No."

"Is it hell? Sure seems like it so far."

"I'm going to ignore that last statement and also say no."

Yuzu thought for a minute. "Hm... Limbo?"

Kiri snapped her fingers. "You could put it that way. Humans do usually cross over here before moving on into their afterlife."

"Ah okay... Wait..." Yuzu had a sudden realization. "Does that mean I'm gonna be moving into an afterlife soon!?"

"Let's hope not. You've got the body of our Yuzu. If you were to move on, we'd most likely never get our Yuzu back."

"Right, whatever. Is there anybody here who could have a single clue why I'm like this and how to bring me back to my world?" Yuzu asked desperately.

"We know a few people who could most likely be of some help. In the meantime, you're not staying here for free. You'll be filling in for our Yuzu at this inn."

"Fine... So what will I be doing exactly?"

"Firstly, you'll be reporting to Satsuki for instructions. In case you didn't know, she's the one with the long purple hair. While you're at it, you may as well get accustomed to everybody else here at Konohanatei. Satsuki should be downstairs near the entrance."

"Alright then." Yuzu got up, then walked downstairs. Sure enough, Satsuki was doing some cleaning near the entrance. Yuzu walked up to her and said, "Kiri told me you'll be giving me instructions on what to do."

"Well," Satsuki said. "First, we have to tidy up the entrance and make it look nice." She pointed to a bucket on the other side of the doorway. "You can use that to clean."

"Right then." As Yuzu walked over to the bucket, she slipped on some water and fell. Satsuki gave herself a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Yuzu asked with a hint of anger.

"Nothing just..." Satsuki started, then said quietly, "that just reminded me of our Yuzu."

That's right, Yuzu had to get used to the fact this wasn't her own body. People are going to be mistaking her for the other Yuzu. Speaking of the other Yuzu, where could she be now? Maybe she's a spirit wandering the inn right now or something? That'd be creepy... Better not to think about that. Still, it's kind of odd that it was a mystery to everybody. That other Yuzu must be having just a rough a time as her.

~~Yuzu~~

Yuzu was in awe as she watched text and images appear on the surface of the computer. If this body had a tail, it'd be wagging at the speed of light. "How are you moving that? Why did that change color? Ooh, that's a lot of options!" Yuzu was showing how impressed she was by constantly pointing out what Mei was doing. Everybody was already getting annoyed with her, and they haven't even opened up the web browser yet.

"Is this what the rest of the day is gonna be like?" Matsuri asked.

"Possibly," Harumi replied.

"Right. Well, I'm not staying here for that, so bye!" Just as Matsuri was about to leave, Harumi grabbed the hood of her, well, hoodie.

"If we have to deal with her, you have to as well."

"Would you two stop fighting?" Mei asked sternly.

"No!" Harumi and Matsuri stated in sync. Mei just shook her head, then went back to the computer. Yuzu was looking over her shoulder the entire time. After a long while, Mei said, "Here, I think I found something." Everybody gathered around her. "Professor Kouta Maki. Specializes in the weird paranormal stuff. Sounds fitting for this situation." Mei wrote down something on a little notepad, then turned the computer off. "Welp, let's go see this professor, shall we?"

~

 On their way to see the professor, Yuzu was asking a lot of questions, mostly about the city. Mei was busy keeping direction, so it was up to Matsuri and Harumi to answer all of Yuzu's questions. To them, all the answers should have been common knowledge, but it was all completely new to Yuzu. After not too long, Mei stopped in front of what appeared to be a small library. "A professor owning a library?" Matsuri asked. "Wouldn't that be a librarian?"

"Apparently it's not a library," Mei said. "At least, not anymore. The town was going to abandon it, but he bought the space. Now he uses it as a way to keep track of all his discoveries."

As they walked in, Harumi said, "Oh come on, there can't be  _that_ much- and nevermind." She added that last statement after seeing bookshelf after bookshelf filled to the brim (quite messily) with books, papers, and even some scrolls. As if on cue, a man came from one of the other rooms, and noticed them.

"Ah, welcome to my collection!" The man said. "I'm Prof. Kouta Maki, keeping track of everything supernatural since... well... 3 years ago. When I actually got everything needed to keep my discov- nevermind that! I assume you're here because you're looking for information on something odd, no? What is it? Aliens? Ghosts? Flying spiders?"

"Bodyswap," Mei answered before the professor could continue his list of guesses.

"Bodyswap?" The professor asked in shock. "You want to switch bodies? That's a little dangerous."

"Actually, it's already happened. Not with me, but with her." Mei pointed to Yuzu, who gave a wave. "She keeps insisting that she's a fox spirit who came from an inn called Konohanatei."

"Konohanatei? Are you sure she just hasn't been watching too much anime? Sounds like a place in an anime."

"EXACTLY!" Matsuri exclaimed.

"I'm sure of it," Mei answered with a straight face. "My sister is a terrible actor. So she'd never be able to pull off something like this."

"Right," the professor continued. "I believe I do have some studies on bodyswap. Just make yourselves at home while I find it."

The professor wandered off into a different section of the building. The girls found a cushioned bench to sit on. They all sat in silence for a bit. Both Harumi and Matsuri were doing something on their phones. Yuzu was twidling her thumbs. She was really worried that they would hit a dead end, but most of all, she was worried about what's going on at the inn. Has anybody even noticed she's gone? Surely, by now, they must've...

~

After what felt like an eternity, the professor returned with books and scrolls in his hands. "I believe I've found something." He put everything on a nearby desk. "I don't have anything useful on bodyswap, it's not a common subject. But I do have a few topics on this... inn."

"Konohanatei?" Yuzu asked with hope.

"Yes, that one," He said. "I met an author not too long back who wrote a story about a fox on a beach. Apparently, it came from a dream she had about a  _fox spirit_. To add to that, I also met a blind man who had a dream about the inn. You," he pointed to Yuzu. "have you heard of a fox named Kiri?"

"Yes!" Yuzu jumped up from her seat. "Kiri showed me around Konohanatei my first day there!"

"Thought you might know her. Well, apparently, he heard from one of the kitsunes that it's often for people to cross over to that side. I still have the contact information of both people. I'll see if I can figure anything out. If the sun strikes us the right way and luck is in our favor, maybe one of them knows how to cross over and deliver the message to Yuzu's friends. Maybe they know something as well. I'll get back to you when I can, but for now..." He wrote down something on a piece of paper, then gave it to Mei. "Here's my phone number. Feel free to call me if anything else arises for Yuzu. This is surely a case I wouldn't mind keeping an eye on!"

"Alright," Mei said, putting the paper in her pocket. "We shall take our leave then."

The professor nodded. "Until next time. See you later." Then he got up and went back to the other section to put his info about the inn away.


	3. Chapter 3

-= Yuzu =-

It had been a couple weeks now since Yuzu found herself inside of... well... this world's Yuzu's body. There still wasn't any word back from the professor they visited. At least she was getting used to this body, and this world. She learned how to call on a cellphone, and how to text. Mei would sometimes get annoyed because Yuzu would text her in the middle of a student council meeting. Mei would always text, "I'm busy rn, please wait"... only to be texted again within the hour. Mei was also getting used to Yuzu, and learned how to deal with all the questions she asked. It still ticked off Matsuri and Harumi a few times.

"This world is amazing!" Yuzu said one day. "There's so much to do, but..." she got really quiet all of a sudden. "I kinda miss my friends."

This made Mei quiet too. She wasn't sure how to help her in that corner of her situation. For all Mei knew, Konohanatei could not even be a real thing - all of this already felt like some sort of weird fever dream. But she went along with it anyway. She also wondered what life was like for her Yuzu right now.

But she didn't have time to think about that, because her phone rang. She picked it up without even looking at the caller id. Mei _never_ looked at the id.

~~ Aihara Yuzu ~~

"Huya!" Yuzu exclaimed, as she jumped to reach the top of the windowsill with her rag. She still wasn't used to being this small, and it didn't help that a fluffy tail added to her gravity. Instead of landing on both feet, she tripped on her own hair, and fell. "Ow! Didn't this Yuzu ever cut her hair?!" She looked up at the window, sighed, then went back to cleaning it. She knew the routine at this point; there's no excuse for work not to get done. Lying on the floor didn't exactly help either. Whenever she was caught slacking, she was told to get back to work. It's not as bad as yelling, but she didn't like it either way.

Well, at least it's not yelling when it's not from the purple-haired fox. She was super strict. Always pointing out her mistakes, ordering Yuzu around, and yelling at her. Yuzu wondered how Satsuki still had a job here. "If this is limbo, I don't want to imagine what hell is like," Yuzu muttered to herself. "Hell must have Satsuki everywher-." Then she stopped herself. She knew complaining was useless, and that Satsuki was really only ever this strict when it came to the job.

"Although... even then, she's still kind of stern." Yuzu let out a slight smile. "Kinda like Mei." She stared up at the window she just finished cleaning. It seemed clean, but she knew a certain someone would still find a mistake in it. As she was about to move on to the next one, a bell rang. The bell that meant someone had entered the inn. She looked in the direction the sound came from for a bit, then went back to the windows.

_Flick!_ "Ouch!" Yuzu had just been flicked from the back of the head. She turned around, then saw a white-haired fox with a seemingly regal appearance.

"Hmph." The fox said, crossing her arms. "What are they teaching you here? Haven't you already been here for a few weeks?"

"Wow, really? Feels like just yesterday I was dropped into this shithole." Yuzu mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

"Ah," Kiri's voice had said behind Yuzu. "Hiiragi-sama. Glad you're here."

Hiiragi waved her hand, signalling she already knew what was going on. "I can already tell this is a different Yuzu."

"Is it that obvious?" Kiri asked.

"The normal Yuzu would be with Satsuki right now, so that's already a dead give away."

Yuzu flinched at the sound of hearing that. Who would ever want to spend time with Satsuki during work? _This world's Yuzu apparently, from what it sounds like._ She thought to herself. _But why?_

"Right this way, then." Kiri told Hiiragi, as they disappeared into another part of the inn.

"..."

Yuzu looked at the window she was cleaning now. It had a cobweb on it. As she swatted the cobweb, a spider fell onto her. "Ah!" She said, frantically trying to get the spider off her. She stumbled around the room, then ended up throwing the spider into the puddle of water she had accidentally made. She looked around the room. Her job was still far from done. She let out a sigh, then took out a mop.

However, as she did, the bell rang again.

And a human woman had stumbled into the inn, as if she was dropped into this world as well.

-= Yuzu =-

The woman was laying on a couch, fast asleep. Yuzu had recognized her. Without thinking, she exclaimed, "that's the mermaid!"

Everyone looked to her immediately. She continued. "or... no, wait... was she a pirate?"

To Yuzu, this made perfect sense. To everyone else, Yuzu may as well have been speaking a completely different language. "A mermaid." Matsuri said, with disbelief in her voice. "What's next, a dog who was a human in another life?" As Yuzu was about to speak up, Matsuri shushed her. "I don't want to know." Matsuri replied.

"Well, she wasn't _actually_ a mermaid, but she pretended she was!" Yuzu said.

"Pretended..." Harumi echoed. "This is crazy."

"Maybe so, but..." the professor said. "She wrote an entire children's book about that world. How she met a 'fox spirit by the ocean'. That specific fox spirit worked at an inn. Where else but this... Konohanatei?" Everyone knew it was a long shot, but it was worth a shot. "I've already told her to calmly approach the other Yuzu and send a message to the members of the inn. She should wake up in... an hour or two."

"I just hope this works." Mei said. Then she mumbled something about missing someone, but she was too quiet for Yuzu to hear.

"So we wait." Yuzu said.

"Yes, that was the plan." The professor said. "Anyone up for some tea?"

"Oh my god, please." Harumi said. "I can already tell this is going to be a long hour."


	4. Signal (Finale)

-= Aihara Yuzu =-

The woman got up and dusted herself off as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. As soon as she Yuzu, she made a beeline for her. Frightened by her sudden movement, Yuzu hit the woman on the head with the stick of her mop. She didn't knock her out, but she did knock her back. It was at least enough to make the woman recoil with an "Ouch! What was that for?"

"What do you mean 'what was that for'? You were about to run right into me!"

"Well, yeah, but you didn't have to hit me with a mop."

"It was the only weapon I had on me."

"You consider a mop a weapon?"

"Anything can be used for self-defense."

"Riiiight... Well, you're Yuzu, right?"

Yuzu wasn't sure how she should respond to that. On one hand, she could just say Yuzu and leave it at that, or she could say she was Aihara Yuzu, though that would probably confuse them. While Yuzu was thinking of this, the woman grabbed her tail. It immediately felt weird, so Yuzu hit her with a mop again. This time, she didn't reply with an "Ouch", but instead replied with "yep, the tail fluffiness is the same."

"Tail fluff... what?"

"Nothing. I was told to give you a message."

"Oh?" It seemed like Kiri's talk with Hiiragi was already over. "Are you from the other side?"

"Yep, if you consider real life 'the other side'."

"There's many different ways to interpret 'real' life. Anyway, we have somebody who might have a message for _you_ as well."

 ~~ Yuzu ~~

The woman who was sleeping on the couch got up and stretched her arms. It had been less than an hour, maybe a half hour. This worried the professor immensely. For all they know, she may not have even entered REM sleep, which was sort of a requirement for this to work in the first place. However, she looked to the group, who wasn't there when she fell asleep, and said, "I had the _wildest_ dream."

***

"So she is in this Yuzu's body," Mei said, leaning back in her chair. She could've said more, but she left it at that.

"How about Satsuki?" was the first thing Yuzu asked. "How's she?"

"The purple one? Oh, she's fine. I don't think she likes this new Yuzu much, though."

Yuzu let out a sigh of relief. Really, that was all she wanted to know, that Satsuki was fine.

"Ah," the woman said, as if she just remembered something... which she did. "I just remembered. I have a message from a priestess, they said it should help switch back bodies."

"And that is?!?" The professor was really interested in that sentence, most likely because his research on body-swapping was extremely limited to what he had in his collection, which still wasn't enough for him. He had a pen and a pad of paper in his hand.

"Well," the woman said, putting a hand behind her back. "I don't get it much. Apparently they're going to be doing something special on that other side to help. In order for it to work, though, Yuzu needs to fall asleep before midnight."

"Easy," Mei said. "This Yuzu can't even stay up past ten."

"It helps me get up early!" Yuzu replied, trying to defend her bedtime.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem," the woman said with a smile.

After leaving the library, Yuzu was really excited. "I'm so glad I'm gonna get to see my friends again!"

"Yeah," Mei said under her breath. "And we'll get to see our Yuzu again."

-= Aihara Yuzu =-

For some reason, the rain outside had added to the unrealistic part of all this. Yuzu found it hard to believe that a simple spell cast by a priestess would be able to reverse whatever dark magic fuckery this whole scene was. She let out a sigh, hoping this would work. But then she started to wonder, _what if this doesn't work_? She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't deny it either. She shook her head.

Yes, it would be a long shot. But it was their best shot.

As she looked out the window, she thought about this world. She looked over to the other side of her, where Satsuki was having an argument with the pink fox on a far side of the hallway earlier. She wasn't going to miss this-she knew that for certain-but she imagined how much Yuzu must miss this world right now. Neither of them were used to the worlds they were suddenly dropped into. Yuzu knew she herself somewhat adapted to this one. She began to wonder if the other Yuzu adapted to her world, then figured Mei probably kept her inside most of the time.

She got a chuckle at that, then a tear when she thought about Mei. It had been months since they last shared a word to each other. It was a long-distance like no other. Did the Yuzu of this world have someone to love? The answer wasn't clear to her, but she didn't need to know the answer anyway.

The moon had reached its high place, signaling it was almost midnight. She went down the halls of the inn. Though she didn't like this place much, the decorations were still beautiful. That couldn't be denied. It had the perfect sense of style for a traditional Japanese inn. _Now if only the staff could act like that._

When she got to where she was supposed to be, she was surprised. There was more than just a holy book, in fact there wasn't a book in sight, but instead what seemed to be ancient runes flying through the air. "How-"

Before Yuzu could finish her question, Hiiragi answered. "Konohanatei has a strong spiritual power, so empowering spells like this is possible."

That didn't make any sense to her, but she shrugged it off. She was tired from all of this. Around the room, everyone else had already fallen asleep. Even Sakura was resting on Kiri's lap. Yuzu took a spot by the wall, took once glance of the inn, and fell into slumber.

/// ??? \\\\\

A flash of light. It was one not like any other. When her eyes adjusted to it, Aihara Yuzu found herself still in a fox spirit's body, but this time floating through an air of blue and white. There were others around her, as well. When she looked forward, she saw a sight she had definitely seen before. Her own body. That Yuzu noticed her too. They instantly went for each other, while everyone else was getting acquainted.

Mei and Satsuki were the first to meet. When they met, they said nothing but a "hm." and nodded to each other.

Ren and Matsuri were the next to meet. Matsuri came over to Ren, studied her for a bit, then said, "nice hair color."

"Aw, thanks. It's my natural color." Ren said. "Yours is good, too... I guess."

Harumi and Natsume had also met each other. They instantly started talking to each other without stopping, for some reason, these two just clicked.

Hiiragi was just floating through the air without a care in the world. When she noticed the two Yuzus had met, she clapped her hands. "All right, chop chop. We don't have all night. I'm serious; we don't."

"Alright, fine fine." Aihara Yuzu looked at the other Yuzu.

The fox spirit Yuzu had spoken up. "Erm... how do we switch bodies?"

"Oh, easy." Hiiragi said. "Exchange DNA."

"DNA?"

"Yeah, you know, DNA. A quick kiss should do."

"A kiss?!" both Yuzus asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, you know, a kiss. Smooch smooch." Hiiragi said. When she noticed both of them were still in shock, she said, "look, I'm not asking you to make out or anything. Besides, this should be quick. As soon as even a bit of DNA is exchanged between you two, it should work."

The fox spirit still wasn't too sure. But Aihara Yuzu had seen enough in her time at the inn, this didn't seem like the weirdest thing to her. "Fine."

Yuzu was surprised at Aihara Yuzu's words. But with no time to even register them, Aihara Yuzu had grabbed the fox spirit and gave her a quick kiss. As soon as their lips departed, they were launched backwards.

~~ Yuzu ~~

"Ah," Yuzu said, rubbing her head. It was hurting horribly, as if though she had hit her head on the ground falling asleep.

However, this pain was short-lived, as it was quickly replaced with excitement. She ran around the building she awoke in, and found a purple-haired fox spirit, who she hugged as soon as she saw her. "Satsuki!"

"Ah!" Satsuki exclaimed, as she hit the ground with a blonde fox hugging her.

"I missed you so much!" Yuzu said, with tears in her eyes. "I was really worried about you."

Satsuki was silent for a small moment, then patted Yuzu's head. "I missed you, too." She said with a blush.

At a distance, Kiri and Hiiragi were watching them. "So, Hiiragi," Kiri said. "Tell me the truth. Did they really need to kiss?"

"Nah," Hiiragi replied. "Even a simple hug might've sufficed. But that's no fun."

"I agree."

-= Aihara Yuzu =-

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!** _

_Ah, fucking alarm._ Yuzu said, reaching for her phone, attempting to locate the snooze button. After she successfully defused the alarm, it took her a minute to realize: she had her phone. After realizing this, Yuzu got up and looked in the mirror. Everything seemed to check out. She was back to normal height, her hair wasn't extremely long, and she was missing fox ears and a tail.

She went into the living room, where Mei was sleeping. So were Matsuri, Harumi, and some guy she had never seen before. She decided to let them sleep for a bit. However, as she was about to walk to the kitchen, Mei's hand had grabbed her's, with one question. "Did it work?"

"Yeah," Yuzu replied. "I think so."

"Good." Mei said, flinging Yuzu onto the couch with her.

"M-Mei-!" But in no time, Mei was hugging Yuzu. After a sigh, she turned on the tv and let out a small smile. She was glad to be back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Sour Switch! I understand this may have ended a bit short. Truth be told, I've been raring to get to work on a Hanasaku Iroha fanfiction, but I wanted to finish at least one of my other fanfictions first. All Together Now can't end yet as it is, and this story was nearing it's end anyway. I originally planned on making this five chapters, but I just decided to splice the fourth and fifth chapters together.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
